


Kiss: A Marauders One-Shot

by Gwen_Myers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwen_Myers/pseuds/Gwen_Myers
Summary: This is how Sirius Black and James Potter realized their crushes by kissing each other.





	Kiss: A Marauders One-Shot

**Kiss: A Marauders One-Shot**

Sirius Black was confused to say the least. His first ever girlfriend, Marlene McKinnon, had just broken up with him because she realized she was gay. It made sense, truly, and Sirius was completely fine with it, but it made him think about his own sexuality.

He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he admired other boys’ bodies. But he never thought that it meant he was gay. He thought it was normal thing to do. Then, he realized that he had never thought of a girl that way. Sure, they looked nice, but he didn’t really pay attention to their bodies as he did with boys.

 _‘Holy shit, I’m gay!’_ , Sirius thought. He then shook his head, saying to himself that just because he had never thought of girls like that before, didn’t mean he never would. But he still needed to figure out the thoughts he had about boys.

An idea struck him, and he made his way to the boys’ common room, knowing who would be there. He stopped before opening the door, unsure of how he would go about what he was thinking about. Shaking his head, he cleared his mind, and opened the door, practically falling in.

“Don’t be such a spaz*, Sirius,” James said, while laughing. Sirius picked himself up, ignoring James’ comment, and walked across the room purposely. He could tell James was getting ready for Quidditch practice, and he knew that he should be getting ready too, but this couldn’t wait.

He grabbed James’ by his shirt collar, forcefully pulling him against him, and kissed him. He had kissed people before, but he knew James’ hadn’t, so he softened his kiss, knowing a forceful kiss isn’t always a good one.

As the kiss was happening, Sirius’s mind went haywire. His thoughts were all over the place, but one in particular stood out. He might have been kissing James, but another boy’s face was flashing across his closed eyes. A boy with sandy hair and bright amber eyes and scars littering his skin. _Remus._

He pulled away, hoping that James’ wouldn’t be too upset about what he just did. But James seemed fine. He smiled confidently and asked, “Finally realized you liked boys, did you?”

Sirius laughed at the easy confidence of his best friend, and said “I guess. But don’t get any ideas, I realized I’m not into you that way.”

“Dream on, man. I’m not the one who came on to you,” James quipped. After laughing for a minute at Sirius’s faux angry face, he continued, “It’s cool, Sirius. I don’t mind you being my first kiss. Not like I haven’t thought about it.” He finished getting ready and left the room, leaving Sirius dumbfounded, only saying one more thing: “Don’t be late for practice, Rakepick** will be pissed.”

James Potter was surprised to say the least. He never thought that Sirius would really be his first kiss. He had imagined it, yes. The thought had even inhabited many of the weird dreams he had been getting the last few months.

But now that it had happened, he wasn’t really sure about it. The kiss was just as amazing as he’d imagined, probably better, but he wasn’t sure if he liked Sirius as much as he liked the kiss itself.

Sure, he loved the silvery-grey of Sirius’s eyes. And his pitch-black hair that he imagined would be great to run his fingers through. But Sirius as a whole? Not that attractive (not that he would ever tell Sirius that, he didn’t want to be murdered).

James bit his lip, as he always did when he was thinking intently. Why did he like certain aspects about Sirius, but not Sirius himself?

He made his way outside, towards the quidditch pitch, and passed Regulus, Sirius’s little brother, on his way. He waved at him, hoping no one would see the small gesture. Regulus’s eyes lit up at the wave, but he didn’t dare return it. James’ heart beat fast at the new brightness in Regulus’ eyes, and it struck him.

‘Sirius is going to kill me,’ he thought right after realizing that he liked Regulus. Sirius was so protective of his little brother, the unofficial marauder. At that moment, he arrived at the quidditch pitch and realized that it had already begun and that he was right, Rakepick was pissed.

He had to sit out the practice, and Sirius joined him ten minutes later. They both sat there in silence, thinking about the two boys they apparently liked, and wondering if they could tell the other.

James and Sirius sat there in silence, until the practice, and the lecture from Rakepick after it, was over. They headed back up to the dorm, both hoping that Remus and Peter were there while simultaneously hoping that they weren’t. They wanted a reason to put off the awkward conversation but also wanted to get it over with.

Fortunately, and unfortunately, Remus and Peter were there, and James and Sirius had to force themselves to relax for the rest of the day. But both of them were on the edge of their seats, waiting for their friends to fall asleep.

Around eleven, Sirius was sure that his friends (other than James) were fast asleep. He snuck across the room, pushing back the curtain of James’ bed, and motioned for James to be quiet as he crawled in beside him. James nodded back, scooting over so that Sirius could lay down comfortably.

They laid on their sides, facing each other, and laid there for a few minutes. James was the one who broke the silence, whispering, “Don’t hate me… I think I like Regulus.”

Sirius was shocked at the confession, but not upset. He knew that everyone thought he was too protective of his brother, but it was an instinct for him. Despite that, he wasn’t afraid that James would hurt Regulus. He knew that James would never treat him bad.

But he also had a confession to make. His voice caught in his throat, but after a moment or two, he confessed, “I like Remus.”

James, in all honestly, wasn’t surprised at all. He’d seen how Sirius and Remus acted around each other. And he was okay with it. He pulled Sirius into an awkward lying-down hug, whispering a proposition, “I’ll help you with Remus if you help me with Regulus.”

“Of course, that won’t be awkward at all,” Sirius laughed. “Talking up my best friend to my brother definitely won’t make me feel weird!” After his laughter finally died down, he answered, “I’m just kidding, of course I’ll help you.”

They laid there for a while longer, Sirius wondering if he should go back to bed or not, but then James caught his attention, whispering, “Hey?” Sirius arched his eyebrows in response, and James softly asked “Is it okay that I want to kiss you again?”

Sirius laughed softly, nodding, and then smiling brightly as he was pushed against the bed.

**_Fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> *I don't usually use the word spaz, as it's part ableist language, but it's seventies slang, so I'm sorry if I offended anyone.  
> **There is no proof that Patricia Rakepick wasn't Quidditch captain, so yeah, she's in the story.


End file.
